Streetsweeper III (Bastok)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Security | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Increase nation's Prosperity. | name = Streetsweeper | nation = Bastok | tiers = 3 }} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Hieronymus. * Scout around Bastok Markets (S) until you find a "Suspicious Object". **You will need Three to Five "Suspicious Objects" to receive your reward and the message "Your Quota has been met". * Report back to Hieronymus to complete the mission. * It is reported that completing this mission multiple times may increase the funding available to your nation. As funding has been known to affect the availability of other campaign OP's it may be wise to do this every once in a while ---- Notes * The location is random, and the "Suspicious Object" moves to a different spot after a while, but we may as well keep track of the places where we found one "Suspicious Object". * Possible places: **(D-11) Near the location of the gate which, in the present time, would lead to South Gustaberg (right by NPCs Laurentia and Friedhold). **(E-8) Between Fridolin and Annabelle. **(E-10) Across the street from Brumhilde the Armorer shop. **(E-11) Behind Drangord (S) between Mjoll's General Goods and Brunhilde the Armourer. **(G-4) Left of the Rye Bridge exit to North Gustaberg (S). **(G-4) Behind Millard, I.M.. **(G-5) Ground in front of Scarred Shark. **(H-4) In front of Red Canyon (S) near Rye Bridge exit to North Gustaberg (S). **(H-4) The ramp next to Zazarg (S) on the left while facing him. **(H-5) Behind Zazarg (S). **(H-5) Behind Melina's Chocobo **(H-5) Behind western cannon. **(H-6) Entrance to Metalworks in front of Gentle Tiger (S). **(H-6) In the middle of the first flight of stairs heading from the Metalworks toward the Rye Bridge. **(H-8) Left of Goldsmiths' Guild. **(H-9) Behind the blue building the Quartermaster (Bastok) stands in front of. **(I-4) Back left corner of 3 blue buildings. **(I-5) Back right corner of 3 blue buildings. **(I-5) Between north and middle blue buildings, near front. **(J-9) Outside Carmelide's Jewelry. **(K-9) The very left bottom part of the square. Right outside Harmodio's. **(L-9) In the upper/right corner of the grid. Outside the Eastern house on Gold Street **(M-9) To the right of the house behind Helmfried. * All "Suspicious Objects" are pooled, meaning if multiple people undertake the task at the same time, they all can see the same points. This can lead to competition over spawns. * "Suspicious Objects" can respawn in the same place multiple times in a row. * "Suspicious Objects" will not show up on the Job Ability Wide Scan * "Suspicious Objects" will despawn if unclaimed 2-3mins after spawning. Game Description Client: Hieronymus - Bastok Markets (S) Summary: :Quadav spies have infiltrated Bastok and planted instruments of mass destruction and/or mayhem (IMDaoMs) in various discreet locations. You are to patrol the capital and remove any hazardous materials you encounter.